The Familiar's Cards
by AxCat
Summary: When Louise the Zero calls a Familiar from Another world all hell breaks loose. The new Familiar Saito has a special ability he can draw forth cards which can transform into superheroes from fictional comics. But a evil fate is coming for Halkegenia as he realises that he must save the world and that he is not the only one who is from another world.
1. Chapter 1: Saito becomes a Familiar

**Hey Guys I'm AxCat and this is my first Fanfiction Story. It's a Familiar of Zero/ DC/ Marvel Cross over where the Protagonist is transported to Halkegenia and He gets the power to transform into DC/Marvel Superheroes.** **Saito's character is a little different here.** **Also I don't own any of these franchise they are of their respective owners. So wish me Luck**

"Man that Cost a lot, I need to get a part time job soon". Saito sighed. He had gone to repair his laptop and wanted to go back home and read some comics.

Saito is a 16 year old boy with black eyes and messy hair not too long, but not too short. He was skinny and was about 5 feet 10 inches tall. A normal boy with a normal life. No Girlfriend, not many friends and a boring life.

He was debating in his mind whether he should take the bus or the train when he saw an unusual thing. An oval hole in the air with a blue light coming from it. Other people did not seem to notice it and were walking around it.

Naturally he was curious. He tried to touch it and as soon as he did that he was sucked inside. He seemed to be falling and all he could think was " Aaaaaah".

Finally he fell and it didn't hurt that much. He sat up and looked around. There seemed to be an explosion because there was smoke coming from the ground and around him the grass was charred and sooty.

He was surrounded by a bunch of kids his age and a balding guy beside them. The students wore clothes which resembled school uniforms and capes over them which the teacher wore robes which resembled preacher's robe from churches.

There was a girl with Pink hair who seemed to be angry and throwing a tantrum while the teacher seemed to calm her down. The other students seemed to be perplexed and then a heavily tanned busty girl said something and the whole class burst into laughing pointing at the short girl with pink hair. She again looked at the teacher and pointed at Saito but the teacher just shook his head.

Meanwhile Saito was bewildered he cried out "Hey where am I? What is this place?

Why are you people dressed like you are in Hogwarts?... Somebody, Anybody just answer me. Hey somebody understand English, Parle Anglais, Habla English..."

but nobody paid him any attention. He didn't get the language they were speaking in seemed like some central European language.

Suddenly the short girl came close to him and kneeled down. She said some words and out of the blue kissed him ON THE LIPS. That was crazy, he had never been kissed before. Before he could process anything his left hand started to burn. The pain was immensible but it stopped after a few seconds. He looked at his hand and it had weird runes inscribed on it. He of course couldn't read them. Then he started feeling dizzy all of a sudden and fainted.

When he opened his eyes the pink haired girl was staring at him angrily.

"Man It wasn't a dream. Frick my life". Saito said.

" Hey would you please tell me -".

The girl started to take her clothes off and threw it at him. Saito got angry and said

"That's it I'm outta here".

Just then the girl took out her wand and started a speech. There was a small explosion and Saito's face was again covered in soot.

" Man what the hell " Saito then proceeded to hold Louise's shoulder "You just can't..."

"I can understand you" Louise said " So the silence spell didn't work".

In the next few minutes Louise explained Saito how the place was called Tristain Kingdom in Halkegenia and how familiars and masters work. About the relationship between the non-magic plebians and the Magic using nobles. She told her her name was Louise Francois de La Valliere and her family was a famous noble family.Saito understood mostly due to playing too much video games and watching anime. But he saw an oppurtunity and when Louise was distracted he made a run for it.

"Where am I? Is this some crazy cult or some really hardcore fantasy geeks. I need to escape."

As he was coming down he saw one of the male students flirting with a female one. He was a blond boy who was good looking and slender. The girl was a brunette and didn't seem to be all that special. He tried to sneak around them but the blond guy noticed him.

"Hey you aren't you Louise's Plebian familiar". he said.

" Uh... yeah... Yes".

Then he heard footsteps, he immediately knew it was Louise.

"I... um gotta go".

" Hey Pleb" the blond guy called " Shouldn't you thank a noble who helped you get to your room when you fainted".

"Um Thanks I guess". Saito said.

'What a Jackass ' Saito said to himself.

He then kept running, past a courtyard and finally he reached near the scholl grounds when suddenly he started floating.

" Woah... woah... what the heck...?"

Louise was back with the blonde guy and that busty girl from class. The blonde guy was the one who was levitating him. They were talking amongst themselves and Louise seemed to be screaming but Saito was scared shitless. That's when he saw the two moons.

This is when Saito realised. Everything Louse Said was true. He was in another world and he was a familiar of a spoiled noble girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Saito becomes Spiderman

Saito was chained and angry. Louise had caught him and punished him.

"Just send me where I came from" Saito asked.

"Impossible". Louise answered.

" What? Don't give me that... what are you doing?" Saito asked as he saw Louise getting naked.

She handed him her clothes and underwear too.

"Get those washed for me" She said.

"What I'm not doing your Laundry, Do it yourself".

" OK then you'll get no food".

Saito was exasperated. What is this crazy girl saying.

"You're my familiar so doing my chores and running errands for me is your job. As long as you do your job you'll be taken care of and fed".

" Fed what am I? A dog" Saito asked but she was fast asleep.

"Just my luck" and then he went to sleep on the floor with no covers. It was cold and the chain hurt his neck. He had never slept on the floor before. This was humiliating and degrading but he had no choice.

He woke up next morning and threw the clothes over Louise.

"Wake up it's morning".

" Who are you?" she asked rubbing her eyes " oh you're the familiar I summoned."

She woke up and started taking off her clothes. Saito turned around.

"Hey dress me" she cried.

" What? Why?".

" Aristrocats and nobles are dressed up by servants now dress me up or no food for you".

Saito let out a sigh and helped her get dressed up. Then he followed her to the feast hall. It was a really great place and the food seemed to be magnificent. After Louise sat down Saito sat down beside her .

Louise muttered in a low voice," This place is for aristrocrats, you will sit down on the floor".

Saito sat down on the floor, he didn't like it but he was hungry, he had no choice. He sat down and ate a piece of hard rubbery bread.

After breakfast all the second year students were in the garden as they had no classes enjoying tea and cakes. Louise ordered Saito to get her some tea. He then went to look for tea. One of the other student's familiar suddenly came in front of him and he backed away. He hit a person behind him, Saito looked back it was a maid and she seemed to drop a piece of cake.

She was beautiful with black hair and black eyes. She seemed to be a year or so older than Saito.

"You're the plebian which Miss De Valliere summoned. My name is Siesta".

" I'm Saito let me help you..." saying this he picked up the dropped cake into the plate.

"Hey where is my cake ?" the pretty guy who Saito met last night asked for it. He was with another girl this girl had blonde drill like hair. His name was probably Guiche.

Saito then had an idea and hatched a plan.

That guy seemed to have a lot of fun toying around with Saito levitating him. It was turn for Saito to have some fun.

Saito asked for the cake and went to the table of Guiche.

He walked up, placed the cake on the table turned to Guiche and said, " Oh Sir you are such a charmer, after charming that lady last night you're trying to charm this lovely lady as well".

"Guiche what is he saying? You told me you weren't dating anybody."

"No my sweet Montmorency he doesn't know anything... ".

Just then Saito noticed the other girl that Guiche was talking to last night. He called her ," Madam Guiche sir is waiting for you".

What ensued was Guiche being yelled at by both of the girls and Montmotrency slapping him. A crowd gathered round and they started laughing at the expense of Guiche.

"You it's all your fault that I was insulted and two ladies were heartbroken" Guiche roared at Saito.

" You a mere plebian familiar, how dare you make a joke out of me."

"You and I will have a duel in the Vestry field".

" Oh yeah Douchebag bring it" Saito answered.

Just then Louise came to Saito and said, "Why would you do that? Why did you accept the duel? A plebian can never win against a noble. Apologise to Guiche and he may still forgive you".

" No Louise I have to do this" Saito then asked a plump boy beside him ," Hey where's the Vestry field?"

" Just across the courtyard".

"Thanks ". Saito said and ran off leaving Louise angrier and surprised.

Saito ran to the Vestry field where Guiche was waiting. Again a crowd gathered larger than before.

" I commend you for not running away" Guiche told Saito.

" I'm not scared of a Jerk like you". Saito retorted.

"Guiche you can't have a Duel, it's forbidden" Louise came and said.

"That's between two aristrocrats not between a plebian and an aristrocrat". Guiche said.

" Move Louise I'll settle this" Saito said and balled his fist.

"Go my bronze Golem" Guiche said and waved a rose, one of the roses fell and a bronze armoured creature seemed to be transformed from it.

The Golem promptly punched Saito in the stomach, Saito fell over clenching his stomach. The punch was too powerful. After that he was punched and smacked around by that creature. His face was swollen, his lips were cut and one of his ribs may have broken but he still tried to stand up.

"Saito stop apologise to Guiche you don't have to fight".

Saito stood up, " I can't go home, the food here is bad but that's all alright. I can't do nothing about those but now I have a choice. I will fight and keep on fighting".

Just as he finished saying this a glowing small rectangle appeared in front of him. The crowd which was laughing at Saito getting beaten up stared at the rectangle. Saito reached and held it. It transformed into a card, an Ace of Diamonds. He turned it and the logo of Spiderman from the comics he loves was on the other side. He knew exactly what to say.

" **With Great Power comes Great Responsibility".**

Within seconds his injuries seemed to fade. His senses heightened. He saw his body was covered in a suit of blue and red and it was partially mechanized too. He was Spiderman not just any Spiderman he was The Ultimate Spiderman.

" So you got a new costume can you fight still" Guiche smirked and asked.

Saito removed the mask, "Hell Yeah".

The Golem charged Saito easily dodged him and punched him in the midsection and he crumbled like a clay doll.

" What no? Try this" he waved that rose and six more petals fell giving rise to six more Golem. He was ready now nothing could stop him. He dodged one, kicked and broke another. Gave a backflip and dodged two more. He punched and broke the first one then webbed a third and launched them into the other three. All of them broke simultaneously. Before Guiche could make any more dolls Saito webbed and snatched the wand-rose hybrid from his hand.

"Give me back my Wand " Guiche shrieked a bit afraid now.

In a single leap Saito reached him and Guiche tripped backwards scared out of his mind.

"You know what you should be punished a little more saying this he webbed up Guiche's whole body and he couldn't move anymore.

" Let me gooooo..." Guiche was now on the verge of tears.

"On second thought..." Saito then webbed Guiche's mouth too.

"Mmmhm mmhm" Guiche continued.

Now the whole crowd was cheering for Saito. He then closed his eyes and willed himself to his original form and there he was - instead of a red and blue bodysuit he was again in his hoodie and jeans.

He saw Louise coming towards him but he felt dizzy and promptly fainted.

When he woke his eyes he was in a soft and comfy bed, the sunlight pouring in. He saw Siesta come in

"Where am I?" He croaked sitting up.

"Mr. Saito bless Brimir you were fainted for three whole days" she said.

"WHAT?" Saito screamed, he scanned the room and saw Louise sleeping on a desk.

"Madam Valliere took care of you for these 3 days not even going to sleep".

Saito for the first time felt good he misunderstood the girl. Maybe the pink haired girl wasn't so bad. But Saito's thought wandered somewhere else he started to think about the card and the implications.

'Whayever lays ahead I musn't be afraid' Saito thought 'I'm here for a reason and now I'm Spiderman so now With this great power I have a great responsibility'.


End file.
